


A Brother's Love

by stygian_omada_fan (Mare9548)



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Major spoilers for Stygian, Occasional angst, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, read with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/stygian_omada_fan
Summary: Urian and Aricles were born millennia apart but their brotherly love is as big as the ages that separate them.Author's Note:This is a series of slices of life, showing the brotherly love between Urian and Aricles.CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR STYGIAN. Read at your own risk.





	A Brother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His baby brother is about to be born and Urian can't wait to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey menyons,
> 
> The idea of this fic came out of my disappointment after reading Stygian and realizing that there's not even a single tiny itsy bitsy scene with Urian and Aricles together. I was hoping so much for that. It's my only objection to the book; the rest is perfect.
> 
> Anyway... Like I said, I'm in need of abundant fluff with these brothers. Uri is so adorable with his nieces, nephews, and adoptive children that I imagine he's even sweeter with his little brother. So, if Sherri didn't give it to us, it's up to me to deliver.
> 
> I hope you'll like it. Enjoy the reading!

The day has finally come after months of waiting. Urian leans against the wall with his arms crossed and surrounded by family and friends. A myriad of emotions swirls inside his chest evoked by the significant moment he's living. He's in Katoteros in his mother's temple, waiting outside his parents' bedroom for his baby brother to be born.

Since he learned the truth, Urian still has trouble accepting that Styxx and Bethany are his real parents. That he has all this extended family with uncles, aunts, and cousins. He has the hardest time believing that his real grandfather actually loves him. As weird as it is, for the first time in his lengthy life, he has a sense of belonging that eluded him for so long.

Unfortunately, the feeling isn't enough to put his shattered heart back together. Not even close. That only would happen if either Xyn or Phoebe were with him. He lets out a wistful sigh, knowing he lacks the power to change the past. Nothing can bring back either of the two women he has loved the most.

Urian gets out of his pitiful reverie when the humongous shadow of his grandfather, Set, falls on him. The powerful God prowls the hall past him with his eyebrows bumped together in a fierce scowl, which would send lesser men to scurry away in panic. Urian would find the forbidding expression funny if it weren't because he shares his grandfather's worry. So does his second cousin Maahes, who absentmindedly plays with a dagger while waiting at the other end of the hallway.

It's been hours since his mother went into labor and she hasn't given birth yet. The three of them wished to be inside the room with Bethany, but Ma'at banned them from it a while back.

Set stops dead in his tracks as the baby’s healthy cry comes from the room announcing his arrival to this world. Joy spreads through the crowd gathered with them. Alexion, Danger, Xirena, Seth with his wife Lydia and their son Ambrose, Katra, Sin, and Mia plus Ash and Tori's two small sons, Bas and Theron, are all there.

Urian can't help but smile. He's happy for his dad and mom. They finally get to raise their son like they should have done with him. It's their dream come true.

"At last!" Set grumbles under his breath and heads to the door. He knocks hard on it with his massive knuckles. "Is that my newest grandson I hear?"

Laughter rings out on either side of the closed door at his impatient tone. Urian can't blame his grandfather, though. He's desperate to meet the little guy too.

Athena opens the door and allows Set to enter. He flashes immediately to Beth's side. Urian decides to hang back, knowing that the room is crowded with people. He'll have his time to meet his little brother and congratulate his parents.

Just a few minutes later, the door opens again, this time to let out several people including Ash, Tori, and Ma'at among others. Behind all of them, Styxx appears through the door with the baby in his arms. Emotions clog Urian's throat, watching the expression of complete pride and happiness in his father's face.

With his voice thick with emotion, Styxx declares, "Everyone, this is my son, Aricles Galen."

Urian feels a twinge of recognition in his heart, realizing that his parents are giving his baby brother the same name they once intended to give him at his birth. It feels right.

Everyone crowds around Styxx to admire the new member of the family and the baby seems content with all the attention he's getting. Urian's lips twist in a smirk, knowing that attention is what the kid will get in spades. He'll be spoiled rotten by everyone... including Uri.

Urian approaches and claps his father gently on the back and looks down at his new brother. Just looking at the adorable dark-haired baby, Urian feels an unbound love for him. Aricles looks directly at him with his golden eyes. A gaze full of innocence and wisdom. Free of pain and suffering.

In that instant, Urian swears to himself that he'll move heaven and earth to protect Aricles, to spare him from any unnecessary heartbreak. Urian will kill anything and anyone who dares to harm him. He has lost too many siblings in his life and he's not willing to lose another.

"Hi, Arimou. I'm your big brother, Urian. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Want to hold him?"

Lifting his gaze, Urian finds his father’s eyes welled with happy tears, looking at him. After a moment of hesitation, Urian nods. Styxx hands him the babe carefully. Aricles seems an awful tiny thing in his large hands, so vulnerable.

He has hoisted many babies in his arms during his life, all his nephews and nieces, but this feels different. Urian feels something that he can’t explain. It’s deep and powerful. A force that boosts tenfold his early need to keep Ari safe from harm.

Tilting his head down, Urian nuzzles and kisses his baby brother’s brow.

 _I’ll protect you,_ adelphos. _Always and forever._

For his brother, Urian is willing to unleash the monster within.

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you for reading. Your kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.  
> Second, I'm taking prompts for this fic. If you have a scene in mind/headcanon about these 2 (or the rest of the family) and want me to write it, please, feel free to share it with me in the comment section or leave me a message in tumblr **(@stygian-omadas-epic-chronicles)**.


End file.
